Mortals Vs Vampires Vs Werewolves Trailer
by tigergirl123
Summary: (Trailer)After The Queen of vampire(tigress)mate is killed by Van Helsing Lung,Vampire tigress now sets a war on mortals,The master of the vampire council(oogway) summons,Po,Luna,Tio,Dan and the furious five to their dark world and ask if they could help them stop the mortals from taking over their world,While the Queen's daughter(Luna)falls for a werewolf prince(Tio)


**WOOT LOVE WEREWOLVES AND VAMPIRES,LOVE LOVE LOVE :D,UPCOMING MOVIE/STORY, I LOVE DOING THIS :D,I MIGHT DO IT TODAY,OR SATURDAY OR NEXT WEEK :3**

The scene shows the moon,but it was bloody red as the scene comes down to a small house,a girl bunny going to bed as her father was tucking her in bed

"daddy.."

"yes sweetheart?"

"are vampires real?"as the girl bunny was squeezing her teddy bear tight to her

"no of course not,now good night Beverly"the father bunny close the door

as Beverly was fast asleep a shadow creeps around her,she slowly wakes up

"huh?"she sees a giant scary shadow at her wall,as she got scared

**GET READY**

then a golden tigress cub comes crawling out the curtains,as she was the one who made the scary shadow

"awww"the girl bunny slowly walked up to the baby cub

the cub backs away,but knocks over a picture frame

"it's oky i wont hurt you"she said calmly to the terrified cub

it slowly crawled to the girl bunny

"awww,such a cute cub"as Beverly picks up the cub but it was heavy than her

"Beverly!,WHAT HAPPENED I HEARD SOMETHING FELL.."as her father comes running inside,then he saw the cub as it hissed showing it's fangs

**FOR A LEGEND TO BE UNLEASHED **

"dad don't hurt her!"the girl bunny said as her father grabs the baby

it's mom and dad comes at the door,they had on a cloaks

"who are you?"the father said,the parents grin at eachother

they took the baby while the father was on the ground in fear

"well well well,king and queen of the vampires"as a figure with a black hat and coat

"van helsing lung"the king growls and he took off his cloak

he was a white tiger with red glowing eyes,sharp longer fangs,he wore a black vest with the picture of the moon,but red and he had on black pants

"it's been awhile,since you killed our child's sister"said the queen as she takes off her cloak

she was a orange tigress with red glowing eyes too,sharp fangs,she wore a light red vest with dark red roses and she had on black pants

"yes,i would only need one of you to do tests,the other..well lets just say this is your last night"van helsing lung,was a snow leopard

the king protects his queen,but he couldn't do the same for himself,as he turns into a giant bat

"NOOOOOO!"as the queen was devastated,her mate was killed

the snow leopard,used his garlic sword to cut the king's head off,the queen growled holding her cub close to her,then everything went black

**AND A REVENGE TO BE UNFOLD**

the queen was in chains at a dark room,having her head hung down,they been taking tests on her for 20 years

"subject V123-521,DNA Test is now complete sir!"said a scientist showing the information on the papers

"hmmm,let us begin"as van helsing lung takes a shot,using this DNA to make himself immortal,and his fellow mortals

**AS A WAR HAS COME TO THIS WORLD**

"sir!,V123-521 HAS ESCAPED!"as a trooper comes running in

* * *

the queen was walking up the stairs to the dark palace with her daughter who was now older,the place was dark but their was eyes watching them,as fellow vampires watched their queen,walking to the grand master of the vampire council,he was a shadow figure,sitting in a chair

"what must you need,dear one?"he said calmly

"i ask of you,that i can not stand this no longer..the mortals have killed my mate"she bows

"i ask,for help to stop the mortals from taking over,they have taken a sample of my DNA.."she snarled,she never like mortals

"what did they do child?"he stood up alittle

"they used my DNA to make themselves immortal!"she yells,enough for all vampires here to hear

"that is impossible!"said a small figure standing by the shadow figure

"hush my student.."he said calmly as he stood up

it was a giant turtle,looked like he was 1000 years old

"i think i can find the solution"as he slowly walks up to a orb,but this was no ordinary orb,it was a teleporting orb

* * *

***in kung fu panda world***

Dan,po,luna,tio and the furious five was chasing bandits then they all fell into a portal

"AHHHHHHHH!"

**IN THE DARK SIDE,THE WORLD IS IN DANGER**

"UGH where are we?"as tigress rubbed her head

"you are in our universe"the giant turtle chuckles

**YOU WILL HOWL FOR ADVENTURE AND ROMANCE**

as werewolf tio howls in the night,while Vampire luna stood by him

"MY DAUGHTER IS IN LOVE WITH A WEREWOLF?!"as Vampire Tigress growls,back at the dark palace

"OUR SON IS IN LOVE WITH A VAMPIRE?!"as Tio's werewolf parents gasped,back at his home

**GET BITTEN FOR LOVE**

as vampire po and vampire tigress looked like they was gonna kiss,while Vampire luna,Werewolf tio,Tigress,po,dan,luna and tio watched,then everyone but Vampire luna had discussed faces

"AHHHH MY MORTAL EYES!"dan runs without stopping

while po and tigress's jaws was hanging down as they slowly looked at eachother then fainted

**TIGRESS**

shows tigress looking for vampire tigress while walking at night,then she spots her taking down a guy

"Hay i wanna ask you something!"she said to the vampire

"Oky,but let me finish eating"Vampire tigress growled not liking to be distributed while eating

**PO**

"po!,po stop day dreaming its time for the night-only restaurant to open!"his goose father said,while Vampire po was hanging upside down

"dad i told you before!,call me count Pocula"as they went walking down

as both po's gasp seeing 5 cloak figures walking to them in the mist

"THE FANG FIVE!"said vampire po jumping up and down

"Furious Five,meet The Fang Five,Fang Five,meet Furious Five"said po and vampire po

**LUNA**

back at where vampire po and Vampire tigress what it looks like kissing,as luna had a discussed face

"awwww thats disgusting!"she said

"maybe to you,but to us vampires it's like a love at first bite"as vampire luna sighed

"yah that don't look like kissing,yuck"as Luna folds her arms

"do i always talk this stupid?!"Vampire luna points at luna looking at everyone

**TIO**

still looking at Vampire po and Vampire tigress kissing,as Werewolf tio didn't look so good

"ugh i think im gonna HUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRLLLLLLLL!"as he lift up his head,howling

"howl?"said Vampire luna

"no!,HURL!"as he ran

**AND THE REST OF THE GROUP,IN THIS OUT GOING WAR**

as Vampire tigress,snarls standing on top of a building

"THIS IS WAR!"as she holds up a fist,as from down under was a army of vampires,cheering

**MORTALS VS **

the troops charges after the vampires

**VAMPIRES VS**

the vampires charge too,while vampire tigress turns into a giant bat,climbing up the tall building,while van helsing lung was at the top tip of the building taking out the garlic sword

**WEREWOLVES**

as the werewolves was attacked and surprised by vampires,as the werewolf king fights vampire tigress

**FROM THE DIRECTOR OF"THE POWER OF FOUR"**

Vampire luna was stuck in a coffin as the building catches on fire

Vampire tigress and Vampire po flys around as small bats in a romantic moment

Werewolf Tio howls at the moon as he transforms

Vampire Tigress is seen being pulled down by chains,but she fights back and use the chains to swing and wrap it around a mortal's neck and pulls the chains and it's head falls off

"don't judge me"she growls

Van Helsing Lung tackles a vampire to the ground and stab it with a stake,grinning

* * *

**MORTALS VS VAMPIRES VS WEREWOLVES**


End file.
